Zombie
For Zombie Villagers, see here. |Damage = '''Easy' Normal Hard |drop = Common 0-2 Rotten Flesh Uncommon Iron Ingot, Iron Helmet, Iron Shovel, Iron Sword, Carrot, Potato }}Zombies are melee hostile mobs that spawn in areas with low light. They are commonly found within caves and above ground during the night. Behavior Zombies are considered the least dangerous mob in the game because they are slow and can only use close range melee attacks. However, their tendency to attack in groups can make them more difficult to battle. Zombie can spawn in two slightly different forms. The most common form is mostly resembles like the player (Steve) and the other is the zombie villager form but only 5% of zombies spawned are this form. A Zombie will target a player when he or she is within a 16 block radius of the zombie. Zombies can jump single blocks and can bang on (in hard mode they will break them down) wooden doors when in pursuit of a player, much like they will do with villagers. Zombies also occasionally spawn with the ability to equip dropped armor and weapons; any item equipped in this way will be dropped after the zombie is killed. Zombies will also not drop down into an area if the ledge is taller than five blocks. Once implemented, zombies will have a small chance of spawning another zombie to assist it. This is very buggy albeit, and can turn a handful of zombies into a horde. This ability is activated upon any zombie taking damage, despite it being environmental or player caused. Zombies spawn above ground after sunset or underground where there is no light. When the sun rises they will burn to death above ground. As of 1.4.2 they also have a chance of spawning with a pumpkin on their head, wearing a random type of armor, or wielding an iron sword or shovel. Zombies normally drop Rotten Flesh after being killed. However, Zombies can rarely drop iron ingots, carrots, or potatoes. If a zombie spawned with anything equipped, it has a chance of dropping its equipment. Occasionally, a large horde of Zombies will attack a village and infect the villagerss in 1.4.2. When a Villager is infected, they will behave like a Zombie. However, an infected villager can be healed by using a splash potion of weakness on them and then giving them a golden apple. They heal faster by making a kind of jail cell for the villagers with iron bars and a bed. Uses When killed, zombies drop 0–2 pieces of rotten flesh. These can be eaten by the player, but have an 80% chance of giving the player food poisoning. Rotten flesh can safely be used to heal and breed tamed wolves without any risk of the wolf being poisoned, because wolves are immune to rotten flesh poison.1 Zombies will rarely drop iron ingots, shovels, swords, carrots and potatoes. Zombies may be spawned wearing armor, and upon death rarely drop some of their armor. Zombies can spawn with and drop chain armor. These items will only drop from zombies killed by the player. Zombies, along with Skeletons, wither skeletonss, and zombie pigmen can also spawn wearing a pumpkin or jack 'o' lantern as a helmet during Halloween (October 31st). Appearance Zombies are easily identified by their green skin and blue shirts. They also wear dark blue/purple trousers and are the only mobs that are dressed like the default player (Steve). This makes them easy to identify if playing single player, due to the fact that there are no other players. They make constant growling noises when they are nearby, giving away their location and allowing the player to prepare to fight it. Baby Zombies In creative mode or with cheats (as you can only get spawn eggss in these modes), a player can spawn baby villagers by right-clicking on an adult villager with the villager spawner egg. Babies are also made by villagers when there are sufficient amount of doors in a village. Baby villagers may turn into baby zombie villagers when they are killed by zombies. Baby Zombies are the same as regular zombies with these exceptions: They will not burn in sunlight. They move faster than regular zombies. They do not grow up unless cured. When they wear armor it shrinks to fit their body size Through a map editor or an NBT editor, it is possible to get normal baby zombies. They behave like baby villager zombies: they don't burn up, move faster, and don't grow. The same applies for baby zombie Pigmen. Also, in 1.6.2, normal baby zombies will now spawn. Farming Because they can only use melee attacks, they're easy to farm if you are prepared correctly. Just get a ladder, in a building 4 blocks high, with a roof, then make a door, and then attack a zombie, and then let him follow you. Then, when the zombie comes in, shut the door, climb up the ladder, and get out. Also you can place glass around the building in order to attain a good view. You just make a hole 4 blocks deep, and then put a trap door at top, and then follow it with redstone with a lever, then pull the lever when a zombie comes. Strategy Zombies are somewhat easy to defeat. They are slow and possess no ranged attacks, but if you shoot them with an arrow, they will attack you with how many zombies are next to it, they will also do the same if you attack with a sword (As of 1.5). Zombies can be defeated with any weapon. A good sword will easily dispatch a zombie. The only hazard about zombies is their tendency to spawn in groups, which makes them a danger for unprepared or unskilled players. They are also capable of spawning with armor on as well, giving them extra durability. Trivia *Before the 1.8 update, instead of Rotten Flesh, Zombies would drop feathers on death, making them a difficult alternative to chickens. *When they come into contact with sunlight, they will catch on fire. *In the 1.2 release, Zombies are able to break down wooden doors on Hard or Hardcore mode. This makes them even more dangerous at night, since the player cannot hide in their home. The zombie will continue to pursue unless it is killed, the player is killed, or the player runs far away. In 1.3.2, Zombies can break down doors on any difficulty. *The Zombie resembles Minecraft's character Steve. *A group of 4-10 Zombies is considered to be a horde, and it's quite rare to encounter outside of a Zombie-spawning Dungeon. *If killed with all critical hits, it will drop an iron shovel, ingot, or an iron helmet. *When Zombies hold a Spawn Egg, it's texture will be like a normal egg. *A Zombie can turn a Villager into a Zombie Villager, although this is pretty rare. This is the same with villager children. *Zombies can spawn with colored leather armor but this is very rare. *Zombie attack range is higher in Xbox version than PC version hence making it harder to kill in Xbox Edition. *Zombies are scared of wolves which make zombies run. This also happens if multiple wolves are chasing the giant. Defense Measures Zombies are vulnerable to daylight, lava, fire and contact with cacti.Surface zombie populations can be controlled if the player regularly sleeps in a bed at dusk, since zombies will spawn at night if given the chance to do so. Should a player be trapped on the surface outside at dusk, they can dig a single block wide pit 3 blocks deep, seal off the top with a block, and wait for morning light to burn away the undead before climbing out. However, this leaves the player vulnerable to creepers that may have spawned in the area due to their immunity to sunlight. Another method is jump up and place blocks below you until you build a tower high enough to keep you safe until sunrise. This way you have a 360 degree view as you come down, allowing you to see any creepers in the area (providing there is limited number of trees). The only problem with the tower method is that if the tower is not tall enough a skeleton may shoot you down, or a spider can climb a tower without overhangs on the edges. The Player can also kill zombie mobs by using a bow from a distance so the player will not be vulnerable to attacks. If the player places a door rotated so having one "closed" appears "open" and vice versa, zombies will not attempt to break them, simply standing in front of them if they wish to enter. A popular method of protecting your shelter from zombies in Hard mode without wasting iron is to place a fence gate and wooden pressure plate in front of your door. That way, the zombie cannot get to the door to break it, and you stay protected from the arrows of Skeletons and the detection of other mobs as you would with a door in your shelter. Logging off on a multiplayer server will either cause the zombies to despawn, or, if other players are close to the zombies, cause the zombies to burn in daylight after other players sleep. Bugs *If a zombie walks off the end of running water off a ledge, it will disappear (before 1.4.2). *Zombies will stand still in daylight if it is raining. This bug makes them appear 'scared' to move as if they feared catching on fire, even though the rain would douse the flames. (This may not be a bug, as they could be 'scared' that the rain would stop when they go outside). *This may be because the Zombie seeks the nearest water source, but they realize they are in water, so they are already in the right place and there is no reason to move. *In Pocket Edition, zombies can attack the player through doors if the player is standing directly in front of it and cannot move any further. This also means the player can attack the zombie the same way. *Zombies sometimes start spinning around in circles randomly. *If a zombie is trying to break down a door to kill NPC villagers or players, if you walk in front of the zombie which is trying to break down a door, they inflict damage on you and the zombie still isn't hostile to you if pursuing NPC villagers or other players. *A zombie can be harmed if in a building packed with NPC villagers and there's no room for a zombie to move around in a building. *In a room with slabs on both the floor and ceiling where there is still a space of 2 blocks, a zombie will stand still and will make no attempt to harm the player. *This maybe useful for a mob trap because they could be pushed into a room by water which would allow the player to kill them safely. *In 1.3.1 doors cannot be broken due to a breaking bug. The door will stay broken if the zombie leaves or is killed. Breaking the broken door will create a new crack in the door and if removed, will create broken air. *In snapshot 12w36a, zombies holding spawn eggs will show a bug whereas the game does not color the held item. *In snapshot 12w34b and newer, curing a zombie villager which has picked up your items completely deletes those items. *If you right-click a zombie with a piece of armor, the game will crash. *Baby zombie villagers can sometimes equip armor and hold items or weapons but will not drop them when killed. *If a Creeper explodes near zombies cracking the door, the door will disappear but the crack will remain in the exact spot it was. *If a player stands next to a zombie while the sun sun is rising ,the zombie will not burn for a few seconds ,then it will burn and die. (tested in creative mode only). *In the Nether, sometimes you can get damaged by some sort of an invisible Zombie. When you die, it says you died by a Zombie. Gallery Passive Zombie.png Zombies.png|An example of a zombie "farm" with a slime at the corner. Glass3.jpg|A glass trap. Notice that it is burning because it has no roof covering the sunlight. Zombie_full_set.png|A Zombie with Armour. 2012-05-31 09.00.15.png|A large group of zombies coming out of a house in an npc village 2012-05-31_09.19.27.png|Zombies trying to get into a house with a load of villagers inside Screen_Shot_2012-08-15_at_5.15.27_PM.png|Zombies and Iron Golems skirmishing on a boat Zombie miningtunnel .PNG|What might spawn if you don't put enough torches in your mining tunnel. 2012-11-01_18.35.59.png|A zombie wearing full leather armour, also holding rotten flesh. 2012-11-01_18.35.54.png|Zombie holding a piece of Cactus. StrangeBirchTree.PNG|Cactus holding a piece of Zombie. Zombie Full Gold Armor.png|Zombie wearing full gold armor Picture 009.png|A zombie, taken from Minecraft Pocket Edition. 2013-07-02_22.30.47.png|Massive zombie siege on a village. 2013-07-08_12.10.30.png|A Zombie holding a shovel. 2013-07-08_12.13.09.png|A horde of Zombies and Baby Zombies spawned at nighttime. 2013-07-08_12.18.41.png|A horde of Zombies burning in the daytime. WTF.JPG|Zombie with Pumpkin on his Head Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs